the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
A plague bursts into the Society (warning, some gore may be in!)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Be Careful I'm Sorry for My Absence T-T Plague Roleplay A plague bursts into the Society (warning, some gore may be in!) 65 Comments Mysterious Gamer Mysterious Gamer @mysterious_gamer 2 years ago Me and DeathMurder_JH decided to go back to here with a roleplay, a big one! Here's the introduction (and the explanation to all this xD) Mattias and Velius Mortensen were walking around the Society. Observing details and revising old concepts, Mattias remembered a detail he had seen another time. A possible old laboratory, much used and forgotten by the gods. He grabbed Velius's wrist and took quick steps, finding the old lab. Velius stared at Mattias slightly and they both nodded, opening the creaking wooden door. The sight was fascinating. Blood scattered across the floors and walls and scuff marks and scratches. Cabinets filled with shiny glass and empty jars, followed by a large table and a small tesla. In addition, the laboratory had a kind of room inside. A small room containing the remains of the scientist who lived there and who had tried the formula in himself and failed miserably, choosing first and last, his own death. The redhead sighed, staring at Velius sideways and fell silent, watching tons of blood on the wall and broken glass in the man's supposed room. Velius looked at Mattias who was staring at the wall like a fool staring at a genius. Mattias was focused on something. Maybe the blood, or the large amount of pots and glasses, was hard to say. Velius tried to get his attention but preferred to go straight to the body of the dead, in search of something or a plausible explanation for all this. He turned his body, took off his bloody white coat, took off his glasses with square hoops, and sighed, finding a syringe in his pocket. A syringe containing initials and a number. Something like PX-33. He sighed and put it in his pocket while Mattias returned to the other room in the laboratory, playing with several liquids and powders he found on the shelf. Some long hours followed. They flipped on components, taking the liquid out of the syringe and mixing colored glasses. Some that broke and others that seemed to take shape. An oversight of Velius and one of the jars poured into Mattias, marking the ground with a gray puddle and the redhead's face. An annoying murmur, and Velius helped him, soothing the situation. Or almost. Something was wrong. The liquids from all the bottles turned to a black color and Velius finally seemed to understand what was going on. Mattias coughed desperately, trying to grab Velius's collar for help. He felt the liquid corrode inside. '' I'm sorry, I'm sorry. '' Velius repeated several times as he locked the door of the lab with Mattias inside. It was late. The liquid had spread to the floor of many rooms and many parts of the Society, forming drops on the ceiling and spreading further. Have fun!~ PS: Mattias and Velius Mortensen PS2: I may take a while to answer, I still haven't got a PC by my own or a good phone! Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Ariadne was again working late, as many of her fellow colleagues expected of her. Her routine was wake up late in the morning, do some afternoon work, then carry on until around three in the morning. Though it yielded some good results, particularly from plant exposure to vapours, it took it's toll on Ariadne's ability to stay awake. At first, she thought she was hallucinating. There was a large black puddle forming on her bedside carpet, caused primarily by a swelling rot on the ceiling where thick black drops fell. At first, she rubbed her eyes to remove the grit from them, but it didn't give any noticeable change. Then, she closed her eyes for a few moments, then reopened them. Still nothing had changed. She stood still for a moment, then began quickly (but frantically) collecting her essentials. Outside, she could hear someone coughing loudly. Avoiding the rapidly growing pool of black liquid, Ariadne threw open the door. There was a person before her. She didn't recognise him at first, partly because his face was pale as snow and his hand was wrapped firmly around his mouth. There were spots of the black liquid on his hands, his eyes were red bloodshot. He touched it. What is this? He spoke in a garbled sort of way, mostly due to his profuse coughing. It didn't even sound faintly human. "P- please... I- I- I need..." Before he could finish, the wretch had collapsed to the floor. Ariadne was tempted to help him, but she didn't know what sort of medical issue the fellow had sustained. She stepped over him discreetly and began making her way to the door. Around her, she could hear screams and cries for help. She quickened her pace, until she ran into someone. 4 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Guest • 2 years ago ((Well, haven't watched nor heard of any of those programs, but I know what you mean nonetheless. Sorry for the trouble...)) 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago *Velius was running away from the laboratory, trying to search help.. Or someone. He was so focused on running that he bumped into a girl. He looked at her, looking desperate and scared* s-sorry about that! *he looked physically messed up, with his hair messed up and his clothes seemed dirty* 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago Ariadne immediately moved backward, out of fear of getting infected by this person, and tripped over her own foot. She fell to the floor, and her eyes shot to lilac. "Ow..." 3 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago *Velius took her hand and helped her to stand up very carefully* don't fear, I'm not infected! *Velius smiled a bit and looked concerned at her* 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago "What's happening?" Ariadne asked, straightening herself and looking about. At the far end of the corridor, she could see a small wave of black slowly coming around the corner. 3 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Mattias Mortensen and me released a virus by accident.. Whatever you do, don't touch the black liquid *Velius took her arm and began to ran to the other side, away from the black liquid and avoiding the people* 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago Ariadne was quite startled by this man's grip on her as he tugged her through the corridors. Obviously I'm not going to touch it. "Who are you, if I might ask?!" Ariadne shouted over the screams and other shouts. 3 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited My name is Velius Mortensen! *Velius shouted enough for that the girl hear him* and who are you? *the both were still running, away from everyone and the black liquid. Velius stopped of run and looked around. It was a empty hallway, full of doors. There were no signs of the black liquid, neither of lodgers around. He sighed calmly* 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago "Ariadne Radcliffe!" she replied quickly. When they stopped, she checked her suitcase, making sure everything that was necessary was inside. Vials, containers, compressors, suppressors... Everything. "How do you release a virus by accident?" she asked, remembering what Velius previously stated. 4 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago W-Well.. It's a long history *said Velius putting his head on the back of his head, looking away. He looked at the suitcase and looked curious* what you have in there? 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago "My career." Ariadne bluntly replied with a smirk. She closed it and went down the empty corridor. Wonder why this area hasn't been affected? 3 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Good career *Velius smiled and walked with her, thinking on everything and assimilating, thinking in a treatment or a cure* how I will do..? Damn *Velius caressed his own hair slowly, thinking in a answer* 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago She opened one of the doors on the left side. The room looked deserted, until she noticed a pair of eyes from a gap between two desks. They didn't blink nor move. After a few moments, she noticed a growing black stain on the ceiling. Ariadne closed the door slowly. Not exempt of it. 3 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago *Velius looked at her curiously and worried* what you saw? Was someone there? 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago "Not anymore." Ariadne replied, rather solemnly. Her eyes lost their lilac colour for a moment, before they sprung to their bright hue. "Let's get out of this place." Ariadne turned to leave for the other end of the hallway. 2 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago *Velius turned to her, following her. He walked first and looked around. There were no signs of the black liquid in anywhere, neither of persons I decree. He sighed relieved and began to think loud* alright alright.. What I must do.. Search a cure and save everyone *Velius smiled, looking around* in the laboratory must be some paper with instructions or something like that.. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago "You're suggesting you go back to that laboratory? Where you let that contagion loose?" Ariadne asked, rather confused at the notion. "That's insane." She thought of the other Lodgers. "What happened to Mattias? You didn't mention..." 3 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Mattias is infected, and it's locked on the.. Oh no *Velius looked worried* but I must go to the laboratory, there are the instructions to make the cure.. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago "Why didn't you take them when you left it?!" Ariadne asked frantically. 3 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago I was scared and desperate, by saying, I hadn't mind! *Velius looked at her and sighed* 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago Ariadne's eyes were shining lilac now. Seeing it illuminated, she calmed herself. "Fair enough. Well, let's both go. I have a few compounds that could help." 3 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Thank you for the help *Velius smiled looking at her and looked around, trying to see where were they* well.. We need to go back to the place we ran away, avoiding all the black liquid and the infected people.. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago Ariadne nodded, and began rustling through her suitcase again. She took out a small rubber spherical device with a nozzle, and began injecting a dull grey vapour through it with a syringe. She also took out a small rubber mask, a cylinder on the mouth area where a small fan was. Done, Ariadne hid her suitcase in one of the empty rooms, and turned to face Velius. "This device," she explained to him, "will render any who breath it unconscious for a few hours. A side effect is that the more you repeatedly inhale it, the more immune you become." She handed him the mask. "Put that on, and when breathing; sip, don't gulp. Wine not beer." 3 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Alright *Velius smiled, holding the mask and putting it in his face, breathing as she told him* this is.. Uhm.. Weird! But I like it! 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago "Turn the fan on via the switch on top of it." Ariadne told him, and began walking away from the corridor. 3 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago *Velius turned on the fan and began to walk slowly behind Ariadne, looking around and trying to focus on find the way* this is curious and interesting! You work on this? It's awesome! *Velius smiled, walking slowly* 6 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago "I didn't make that mask. I... borrowed it, so to speak." Ariadne replied. "The reason you're wearing it is so that you don't fall unconscious. Anyway, which laboratory is it?" 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited Kito awoke to a strange scent and a dull quiet sound, the sound was of something dripping, the great wolf looked around turning his head. The smell was coming from a little bit in front of him. He looked at the ground and saw a strange black stain in the floor that wasn't there before. He turned in to his human form and saw that the black liquid couldn't have dripped from the glass ceiling and walls and he then saw the body. The dead body that was drenched in the strange liquid. Kito had a sinking feeling he shouldn't touch the stuff nor leave the green house. A rising panic began filling him as he remembered stories. He had done his best to praise the spirits, he had even built a shrine with the scientists that ran the green house's permission. It was a small thing that only housed a flower, a gem, a river stone, and was in a little wood house, that Kito would present offerings to like he would at home. It was a old bird house that was on a stand that was missing the front wall and back wall and was quite old. (How does one use Italics on disqus?) There was a time when this tribe didn't obey the spirits. They didn't pray to them, they didn't celebrate all the good the spirits had brought them. The spirits still protected their mask and filled it with strength, but to punish the tribe they sent a poison. A poison that contaminated the river they drank from. It was a black liquid that when consumed or even touched the body would slowly die. They would cough and be in immense pain, their mask would slowly be consumed by the black liquid until they died. The tribe after years of facing this problem, prayed and began worshiping the spirits again. They restored the shrines and resumed the festivals that they used to hold in their honor. "No, It can't be." Kito said backing away from the body. He looked around making sure the black liquid wasn't anywhere near him. 3 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited (Hi dreamer! It's been a long time! >u<) *Velius walked around, looking at everything panicked, searching for someone that wasn't infected. He bumped into Kito and looked at him worriedly* sorry about that! Are you alright, aside of this mess? (By the way, that was a great history! I loved it >u<) 4 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago (Thanks!) Kito stepped back eyes wide from him, "No! They sent the plague again!" He called staring at the black liquid behind Velius. 4 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago *Velius looked at him confused and went to help him, grabbing his wrist and running away to another place, away from the black liquid* they who? No! It was an accident, I made it! 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago "What?" Kito asked shocked as he was lead though. "Wait why did we leave the greenhouse! It can't drip from the cieling or walls there it's made of glass!" 3 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Do you want people coming in or close of that place? And what about that black liquid in the floor of there or close? It can come in at some time! *Velius screamed as he continued to run away* uh.. What am I going to do with this.. It's all a mess.. *Velius murmured worriedly* 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago "It's in the floor?! Oh how I wish I could change in to a bird sometimes instead of a wolf!" Kito called worry showing strongly in to his voice keeping up with Velius and almost going faster than him. 3 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Wow! You can transform into a wolf? *Velius stopped abruptly and looked at him curious and amazed* 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago "Yes," Kito said looking at him confused and like his question was a ridiculous one. 3 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago I didn't knew! That's awesome! *Velius smiled, looking at him curious, then he remembered why he was running and grabbed the wrist of him, running more until they reached a place without any type of ceiling or signs of the black liquid in anywhere. Anyways, a few persons were on the distance, infected persons. Velius looked at there and sighed slowly, turning around slowly and looking back at Kito* now.. I must search a cure or something like that.. *Velius looked away, putting a hand on his chin and thinking* in the laboratory.. There was a paper with instructions.. I'm sure it must be that.. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago "Well then do it, I'm sure I can scare off those infected," he replied having easily caught up with him. 3 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Thanks *Velius smiled, looking at him and smiling a bit. He looked around and back at him, then grabbed his wrist again and began to run in the direction of the Society, looking around and being careful of not bump into an infected* by the way, be careful. They may attack you 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago Kito grinned and pulled out his knife with his free hand and said, "they will have to get near me first." 3 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago *Velius smiled at him, running until the Society. The both entered in the Society and Velius stopped for a bit, getting a breath* you're one of my type *Velius smiled, looking at him and smiling* ehem now, where are we? *Velius looked around slowly, disoriented. He remembered the way he came from and looked at Kito* this way *Velius made a sign with the fingers facing to the side he was about to walk and began to walk slowly* 4 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago Kito followed watching the ground carefully along wuth the cieling and watching Velius. This seemed like odd behavior. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ((Hey so to use italics you type in "<" then "i" then ">" to start the section you want in italics. Then, to mark the end of the italic section, you type in "<" then "/" then "i" then ">". If you ever want to do bold or underline or strikethrough, just follow the above instructions but replace the "i" with a "b" or "u" or "s". )) 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (Thank you also welcome back!) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ((Thanks! ^_^)) •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (You're welcome!) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ((I'm interested in joining the rp. Could you please tell me the symptoms and physical effects of the plague?)) 2 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Helen Jekyll Guest • 2 years ago ((Of course! Fire away!)) 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 2 years ago ((Good one DM_JH! >u<)) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Guest • 2 years ago ((How long does it take for the symptoms to appear and in what order does it happen?)) 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Helen Jekyll Guest • 2 years ago ((Ah, I see. Is the gentic alteration permanent?)) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Helen sat writing at her desk, deep in thought with something cold dripped onto the back of her neck. She frowned and touched a hand to the spot, her fingers coming away black with the substance. "What on Earth...?" Another drip fell on her skin. She shivered and peered up at the ceiling, spotting the dark stain where the liquid was seeping from. "Someone must've spilled something..." She mused aloud, about to stand when a drop caught her right on her cheek. Wincing, she wiped it away and swallowed hard, a tickling sensation in the back of her throat. I probably shouldn't be touching this stuff, there's no telling what it is. 3 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago *Velius was running around, knocking on all the doors to see if there was someone inside and see if it was infected or not. He was looking desperate and messed up. After a few empty rooms and many knocking of doors, he reached to the door of Helen. He knocked a bit anxiously and waited for her to answer* 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago "Who is it?" She called, turning away from the mysterious liquid and walking to the door. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited (Hi nice to meet you, I thought since this would be in Millie's field I'd like to try this) Millie had just finished her time in the library and was on her way back to her room with a tray of food from the kitchen for her and her uncle, but suddenly things started feeling off. The air started to smell of sickness, and could hear sounds of coughing, heaving, and pained screams and groaning throughout the society. She had a strong suspicion of what this could all mean and it filled her with dread. "Oh god..." She started hurrying as fast as she could with the tray, her thoughts on her uncle's well being as she cut through rooms as a short cut. She was compelled to stop in one of the rooms as she passed by a black streak starting at the ceiling that oozed down the wall and made black puddle on the floor, her scientific curiosity started to kick in. She put the tray down a few steps away, and started rooting through her pockets for the necessary gear. After she put on some thick rubber gloves, lab goggles, and a surgical mask, she walked up to the puddle and squatted down in front of it, being careful not to step in it. She knew this wasn't here on the way to the library she preceded a plastic spoon from one pocket, and a petri dish with a metal screw on lid with a glass window on the top. Using the spoon she scooped up a sample of the liquid from the puddle and dumped it into the petri dish tapping the spoon out of as much of the contents as possible before discarding in in the puddle and screwing the lid on tight, sealing it shut. As she was observing the contents of the dish she could hear someone running frantically down the halls coming closer and closer towards her area. She stood up, perhaps whoever is running could shed some light what just happened during she time she was gone. 3 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer MillieGriffin • 2 years ago (Nice to meet you too! >u<) *Velius was running a bit fast, searching someone that couldn't be infected. He stopped in the door of Millie to take a little breath. When he finished, he was already tired of run, he ran a lot. He looked at the door and decided to knock, hoping that there could be someone inside* 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago • edited When Millie heard the knock on the door she ungloved her free hand and opened it. "Hello, you wouldn't happen to know what's going on, would you?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Lewis made his way from his apartment, walking stick in hand. As he drew gradually nearer to the Society, however, an ill-boding feeling came over him. He quickened his pace. As the Society came into view, a tumble of emotions emanating from within the building hit him all at once, and he stopped in his tracks. Panic, anger, fear, aggression, and confusion bombarded him in turn. He tapped into a more objective part of his mind to mute the cacophony of screeching energies and distance himself from their influence. This done, he steeled himself, and sped into the building, shutting the door to the main hall behind him. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 2 years ago • edited *Mz. Hyde was just laying down for a nap in the parlour when she heard little drops of something hitting the floor. She opens her eyes to find a black inky substance dripping from the ceiling.* OH HELL NO! *She gets up and darts out the room.* Not today, Bendy! NOT today! 4 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago ( I love you ) 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Silverliné Carew • 2 years ago ( You don't even know what a "Bendy" is ) 2 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago ( I've seen his face enough times to recognize the reference :P You don't have to be a gamer to appreciate a modern cultural reference in an obscure Victorian science-fi roleplay and the way you wrote it, you made it look like a dirty reference. I don't think I wanna know what a "Bendy" is ) 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. de Lezo • 2 years ago Drip, Drip, Drip   Black, like molten tar seeps from the ceiling, pooling before the occupied beds, well bed  Golden tresses hang from a pillow not to different from the patient’s pallid skin. The doctor barely managed to cling to his life thus far.   Screams fill the hall outside, the stench of death and bitter spewdom clinging to the stale air. Whatever this is, it promises to kill him. 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. de Lezo • 2 years ago The rattle of his breath was almost unheard under the sounds of the afflicted outside the infirmary, but that did not mean it wasn't there. Far from it, in fact. The sound of his disembodied breathing was the one constant in his infrequent moments of fevered lucidity. It was, however, not one of those moments of lucidity, and for that, he would later be grateful. He would have not dealt with the added stress well. Viruses, bodily stress, and a terribly compromised immune system didn't mix. And so his ragged breaths continued on, each scrape of the air against his lungs marching in time with the sound of the dripping taint. Drip, Rasp, Drip, Rasp, Drip, Rasp... 4 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy